


A Vaguely Familiar Holiday

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: A Familiar Story [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Family, Fluffy, Gen, Marichat, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: The shapeshifter formerly known as Adrien, is spending his first Winter Solstice with his new witch and her family.  It's very different from his father's observation of the holiday.





	A Vaguely Familiar Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the conclusion of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201) and [It Sounds Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517165/chapters/33540462), but before [A Familiar Detail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828607).
> 
> This is the day 21 Solstice Bonus piece of my ML WIP-Completion Challenge. Still behind. May never catch up. We'll see. :)

Chat woke slowly, stretching under the warm blankets and not even bothering to open his eyes. He was warm and comfortable, and though he knew it was well past his usual wake up time, there was no rush.  The whole house was calm. His father's house had been calm on Winter Solstice, too, though perhaps abandoned and bleak would have been better descriptors.

As he breathed in through his nose, the scents of cinnamon, nutmeg, and apple filled him.  He groaned a little. Marinette had said that making the wassail was her job, or one of them, for the family  celebration  of the holiday.  While the solstices were observed in the Agreste household, it was always a quiet affair and not much of a celebration.  At least not since his mom left. He was curious to see what was customary in normal families. He'd only been in therapy a month now, but he already recognized that there had been nothing normal, and very little that was okay, about his upbringing and his father's home.

Pushing away his blankets, he rolled to the side to get out of bed.  Scampering on bare feet, he crossed the room and opened the hatch his witch must have closed so he could rest. She was so good to him! He'd spent the last month adjusting to a new schedule including school and homework. While he liked it very much overall, it had been an exhausting adjustment on top of so many other things. 

Quiet singing met his ears as he descended the stairs, and he peered over the railing to see Marinette, Mama, and Papa working together in the kitchen.  The song was unfamiliar, but something about it touched the very core of his being, and he froze. He felt suffused with the warmth of love and family. Though this was the shortest day, the song gave him hope that the coming light would bring even more good things.

* * *

Marinette looked up and caught Chat Noir's eyes peering over the banister. Continuing to sing, she smiled at him, waving with a hand that held a green bit of plant.  They had reached the chorus again, and she beamed at each of her parents while she continued her work. This was their traditional blessing of the ingredients for their feast.

By the time they reached the end of the song, Chat had crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, seating himself at the counter to watch. Though he was nearly seventeen, his face held the bright joy of a young child who has been able to stay awake through the longest night to watch the sunrise for the first time.

"Good morning Kitty," she said, setting aside the thyme and reaching over to pat his head.  "Did you sleep well."

He closed his eyes and tilted his head to press against her hand, humming happily. "I did.  It was very nice to lie in."

"You've been working hard.  You deserved it." It still stunned her that he'd never really had a routine sleep schedule.  His father had him up at all sorts of hours for photo shoots, and no one bothered to keep track of how rested he was.  As a cat shapeshifter, he had the napping thing down, though, and it had probably been the only thing keeping him from sleep deprivation.

"What was that?  It was beautiful," he gushed.  "What have I missed?"

"It was the blessing of our feast, before it's prepared," she explained. "Since it's such a big deal, we like to help make sure it all turns out well."

"And we'll be cooking all day," Papa said. "There will be ample opportunities for you to help out."

Chat smiled and nodded.  "Oh yes. Put me to work."

Mama slid a tray of special winter treats, including her favorite Lusskatter, onto the table. "You'll start by helping us polish off some breakfast."

"That's hardly work," Chat pointed out, then he closed his eyes and sniffed the aromas drifting off the tray.  It was nice to see him so relaxed in human form.

"You can't make it through the longest night without adequate preparation," Mama said.

"And it's not a day of just work," Papa added. "Time together is the most important thing. We have lots of little rituals and trappings that hold meaning for us, but those aren't the essential parts of solstice celebration."

* * *

Chat smiled, taking a cheese croissant off the plate.  "This is all so new for me." He wiggled his legs a bit to get rid of some excess energy. 

"You said your family celebrated Winter Solstice," Marinette said, looking puzzled.

"We didn't really  **celebrate** anything," he explained. "It was a guaranteed day off, mostly because father couldn't expect anyone to work on this day.  But it wasn't anything special." He shrugged. "It was kind of dour, to be honest."

Mama let out a sound of dismay.  "Well that simply won't do, Chat.  This is supposed to be an occasion of merriment and joy."

"Our ancestors thought the only way to bring back the sun was to tempt it with song and food," Papa added.  "While we have the actual science behind the astronomical phenomenon, it's still a time of great magic and very much worth celebrating."  He patted Chat's shoulder. "We'll show you the proper way to do this, son."

"I'll be a good student," Chat promised.

"You'll enjoy yourself," Mama ordered, though she softened it with a smile.  "Now you should have some of Marinette's wassail. It's the best way to start your solstice morning."

"And every morning as long as it lasts," Papa added.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute sprint.
> 
> To those who celebrate solstice, blessed be!


End file.
